Why Do You?
by Ja ne Kat
Summary: A couple of one shots mostly about Watanuki. it ends up being WatanukiDomeki watch out for cameos. Watanuki needs a day off, but what for? rated just in case part two, it's watanuki's birthday and i fixed it up for all those who read it. Art by H2O-kun. BOYxBOY
1. Why Do You

K it doesn't belong to me. Does anyone know where I can buy it? Think if I'm good Santa will give it to me? K enjoy. This is intended to be a one shot

The part about their first meeting is accredited to Wyrdley. This story had to be fixed because of a slight misunderstanding on my part. But it's fixed now so please Enjoy. Thank you all for you patience with the noob! LoL

**Why Do You?**

Watanuki finished putting the dishes away and turned to his employer with a sigh. He hated to make deals with the evil witch.

"Yuko-san?" he inquired.

"Yes?" she waited with that look on her face. The one that made him feels as though she already knew what he was going to ask and had what she was going to make him do all planned out.

"This is a job right?"

"Yes." She said, her smile growing wider.

"Then I'm requesting next Friday off. As an employee, I have every right to make such a request, so there will not be a price for me to pay. As I have given you plenty of notice, if there was something specific you wanted me to do that day I will do it on Thursday night or Saturday morning."

"Fine. I will be sure to check on the things that needed to be done on Friday, and I will give you the list on Wednesday. Will that be good?" Yuko's smile was even bigger now.

"You're not going to demand a payment?"

"No. How long it takes for you to get your wish is up to you. Every day you take off is a day that it gets delayed. As is fair and right." Watanuki nodded, not liking how easy this was.

"Good night Yuko-san."

And with that he left.

XoXoXoX

Watanuki looked at the two people standing in front of him and bite back a groan. But between them they should be able to obtain all of his homework.

"Next Friday will you to, please collect my homework for me. It will pick it up from you Saturday morning. In exchange I offer a week of lunches?"

"Of course, Watanuki-kun, you didn't have to offer me anything, but I would love to try some of your cooking." Himawari-chan said.

"Hm." Was all he got out of Domeki.

"Thank you." With that he left for Yuko's shop.

XoXoXoX

"So what are you going to do next Friday?" Yuko asked with a smile. Watanuki just shook his head. "What not going to tell me?"

"I don't believe for a second that you don't already know. So, why are you asking something to which you already have the answer for?"

"Why would you think that I already know?"

"Because you live by your own rule's Yuko-san. If you didn't know and I told you, you would owe me something equal to the cost of the question." He smiled briefly. "Right?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Not all questions cost something. If it is an important question, then yes, I would owe you something. Do you think it's important?"

"Yes, **I **do."

"Ah well then. What are you making for dinner tonight?"

"Ramen, and I brought some Sake for you to drink."

"Yea! Lets get to it!"

"Mokona will have a glass!"

XoXoXoX

The next Thursday.

"Good night Yuko-san. See you on Saturday."

"Good night Watanuki." She waited till she heard the door close behind him. "Take care of yourself tomorrow." She turned to smile at Mokona. "Now, let's see what he made for us to eat tomorrow!"

"Yea!"

"Yea for Watanuki!"

"Yea for Watanuki!" the girls cheered.

XoXoXoX

The next morning rose grey and rainy. Watanuki shook his head as he got out of his bed.

"That Ame-Warashi must hate me. I hope she's enjoying her little prank."

Like every morning he stopped to be grateful for the few things that he did have. In his bed room he had one futon and his mother's dresser mirror. The living room had a couch that had belonged to his grandmother and his father's leather recliner. How he had managed to hang onto the recliner he had no idea. Many times he had almost had to sell it. The living room also had just one picture, the last picture of him and his parents together on his 5th birthday.

"Good morning Otou-san, Okaa-san." With that he went and started to make the three bento boxes that he would need for that day.

"I must remember to go for some milk on my way home today."

With that he got busy making everything that he would need for the day.

XoXoXoX

"Ah, Watanuki. It must be that time of the year again?"

"Hai, Springfield-san. Do you have the usual for me?"

"Of course Watanuki, a dozen white lilies, and a dozen red roses."

"I'm sorry Springfield-san, but I can only afford half a dozen of each this year. I have just got a new job and money is a little tight . . . "

"They are here for you and you will take them with you. As long as you give them my regards."

"Arigato, Springfield-san. I always do."

"Good luck Watanuki. Try to drop in more then once a year to see me, will you?"

"Gomen, I can't make that promise."

"I know, but I and Asuna-chan are worried that you are going to work yourself to death."

"I will try to come by, how about on my birthday? I will make you two a wonderful meal."

"That sounds just fine Watanuki. If nothing else we will be expecting you then. If you don't come you know that Asuna-chan will show up on your door step don't you?"

"Do I ever. Have a good day Springfield-san. Give Mrs.Springfield _my_ regards."

"Bye Watanuki. Good luck." The older man said blushing a little.

Watanuki took one last look at the brown haired bespectacled man behind the counter, before walking through the rain once more. Quickly disappearing into the greyness of the day.

XoXoXoX

"I'm here." Watanuki said to the two little tombstones in front of him.

"I made you lunch, something new that I have been making for Dome . . . someone at school. I thought that you might like to try it." He set one of the bento boxes down in front of each grave.

"I have a new job. My new employer's name is Yuko-san. She claims that if I work for her she can teach me how to get rid of the spirits. She is called the Dimensional-Witch. I have met four people for different worlds, and have made friends with a fox-pipe spirit."

At this point he gave up on the umbrella he was soaked through already. He sat down in the mud before the graves stones.

"Negi Springfield-san sends his regards, he hopes that you are doing well in the far shore. From what I could see he and Kusangi-san aren't married yet, but his magic feels much stronger."

He set up his umbrella so it covered his lunch box.

"My grades are getting much better. There is a girl that I like in school. Her name is Himawari-chan. Yes she is as nice and pleasant as her name implies. She has a very sunny disposition about a great many things. She never seems to be shocked about something. If Yuko tells her something, she takes it as fact. Yuko-san seems to think that I really shouldn't be with her, but she won't tell me why. I refuse to ask because that woman is a miser. She never, ever gives away anything. Believe me I don't want to be any more in her clutches then I already am."

At this he stops to look around at all of the spirits that inhabit this cemetery. Unlike most they don't give off horrible smells, they just peacefully sit near their graves or talk to the other spirits that were there. Springfield-san had once told him that since his parents dealt with spirits every day that just by there bodies resting there they gave peace to the souls that inhabited that cemetery. Some of them he knew by name, he always nodded to the ones that were still there. They were use to him. And had been the only other things to show up to his parents funeral.

He split the roses in half and put them on his father's grave, the same thing for the lilies that went on his mother's grave.

"There you go. Both of your favorite flowers. Yes mother I got you the good lilies and not the ones that they use at Funerals."

The rest of the lilies went to an old soldier and his wife. They were the ones that had talked to him during the funeral. He had brought them flowers every year since.

"For you Niwa-san's, I hope they are to your liking." He said bowing before the two.

"They always are dear." The old lady said smiling at him.

"Glad to here you brought your science mark up boy! It would make you parents very proud to know how hard you are trying. It makes us very proud, and you aren't even related to us."

"Did you notice that Hikari-san has moved on, dear? After you visit last year she was so happy receive some of the flowers that you brought her that she just passed on."

"Hai, Niwa-san. But everyone else here seems to have flowers so this year yo two get other half."

"Quiet a chap you are boy. Your parents must have done a good job on you to raise such a nice young Boy."

"Well, I always try to do what I think would make them proud." He took a deep breath. "Achoo! Excuse me please."

"Oh dear! Hear we are talking to you like it's sunny out and it's pouring rain. You had better run home young man. If you got killed by a cold because you were standing here talking to use I would feel so horrible about it."

"My wife is quiet right. You should head straight home. Do pick up something for dinner tonight though. You might not want to be cooking later."

"Quiet right and get in to dry clothes right away. If you feel sick don't worry about making the ones your wearing clean till you're feeling better, understand?"

"Hai Niwa-san's."

"Now Daikii, take our favorite boy to the gates will you?"

"Of course, come now boy." A few minutes later her husband came back.

"That poor dear boy. He comes here every year. As much as I love to see him, I worry that he really should be among the living. Poor thing standing here in the rain and no one at home to worry over him."

"He's a grown boy now. He'll be fine. He has taking care of himself for years now. I'm starting to think that he's waiting for us to leave."

"Oh he's a fine boy, isn't he Daikii?"

"The best."

XoXoXoX

Watanuki let himself into his apartment in time to notice that he had forgotten his umbrella.

"I'm home." He said to the picture on his lonely side table. He placed his keys on the coffee table that he used in his dining room, and went to get into dry clothes. Falling into bed as soon as he put them on.

XoXoXoX

"Are you the Dimensional-Witch?" Yuko raised her eyes to see an older couple, floating, in her front room.

"I am. What wish are you here to have granted?"

"What would it cost us to get that dear boy tomorrow off as well?" For once Yuko was taken by surprise. The dead don't normally fit into Hitsuzen so you can't predict what they would do.

"Cost?"

"Yes, for the poor chap to have tomorrow off. He looked dreadful when we last saw him to day, and he stumbled down the street. So what would you charge us to get him tomorrow off?"

"Watanuki is a living person. Even if I grant your wish I can't stop him from coming in tomorrow if he chooses to."

"Oh dear! Oh the boy dear boy. Next year we will have to pay more attention to what the weather is like."

"Thank you for your time Yuko-san. We will see ourselves out." The old man told her.

"As you wish." She said with a smile.

XoXoXoX

Watanuki dragged himself out of bed to the sound of his alarm clock going off in his ear. He had to go to work. He really didn't feel well and decide to dress warmly, so he wouldn't get any worse.

XoXoXoX

"Good morning Yuko-san." Watanuki said upon his arrival at his shop.

"Well, hello. What's on the menu for today?"

"I haven't seen what is still left in the fridge, if there is anything left after yesterday."

"Hey! What are you trying to say?"

"That you shouldn't start drinking so early in the day? It leads to you eating more during the day."

"Speaking of drinking . . . I will have some of that new stuff you brought in Thursday night."

"Sure."

And so the day went like normal, till just after 4:00 in the afternoon.

Watanuki was making chocolate chip cookies to go as dessert that night. He opened the oven to cheek the temperature. Just right. He placed the cookies in. Them the heat swallowed him right up and left him in the dark.

XoXoXoX

There were voices in the darkness. He really couldn't be bothered to make out whose they were.

A customer of Yuko-san's he supposed.

"What happened to him?" a voice was asking.

"Yes, what did he do yesterday that he need to take a day off of school?" Now, that voice he knew. It was Himawari-chans voice.

"You will have to ask him when he wakes up." Yuko-san sounded as calm as always. "Domeki-san will you help me get him home?"

"Hn."

"Thank you. Now Himawari-chan, go home and don't worry. If he gets, any worse Domeki-kun will call you. Right?"

"Hn."

Why did that Bastard never say anything? If he was dying, he would have had the same answer! Nice to know how much the living cared about him. Ha! The Niwa's had been much more concerned about him then anyone living that he knew.

"Don't even continue those thoughts." Yuko-sans's voice was hard and cold. She was most likely talking to him in that tone. He wouldn't put it past her to peek in at his thoughts.

"Now pick him up and lets go. We really should get him into his own bed." Yuko-san said, and then he felt like he was moving. At that point though he was really too tired to care. He just got comfy against the warmth that was holding him and let the peace in that warmth wash over him.

XoXoXoX

When he woke up he was lying in his own bed. Looking up at his ceiling.

"Damn dream." He muttered before getting up. If he was late Yuko-san would have something planned for him to do to make up for it. He managed to get as far as his doorway before he noticed that the world was starting to go black at the edges. "What the?" then nothing like a light had gone out.

"Hn. Idiot. Doesn't even know what time it is."

The next time he woke up he knew something was wrong.

"Hello?" he called. Nothing, no one answered his call. He got up slowly, remembering what had happened to him last time. He made his way slowly down the hall, but everything looked the same.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"What are you doing out of bed?" a voice he knew too well asked.

"Whatever I want." Watanuki told Domeki, noticing that the taller boy had made himself quiet at home on his couch. "I happen to live here."

Domeki just looked around.

"You call this a living space? The walls are still white. There is just some furniture and that picture."

"Well then you can leave at anytime. I didn't ask you here and if my home bothers you so much then just go back to your own."

"I can't. The witch told me to stay here to you were well."

"Well I'm fine enough to take care of myself, and I might point out that I have done so for a great many years. So just go home and leave me alone."

"Hn."

"Why, you unfeeling Bastard! Here I am trying to get you out of a deal made with Yuko-san and that's all that you can say. Fine! Sleep right there if you want! I refuse to feed you though."

"What about the lunches you owe me for your home work?"

"Grrr. Fine I'll feed you! Then will you go home?" Domeki stared at him for along time. He seemed to decide something, and with that got up and walked toward Watanuki.

"Why? Do, you like being alone so much that you will be happy to see me go? Do, you like being alone in this coffin?"

"It's not a coffin! This is my home! And I'm sorry if I don't have a family or hell even the money to make it look nice. I'm still trying to hold on to the furniture that's here! So I'm sorry if my poor little home isn't good enough for you, your royale highness. Leave Domeki. Just go away. I really don't feel well enough to argue with you today. So please . . . just go."

"Are you begging me?"

"Will it make you leave?"

"No."

"Why? Do you like to see me suffer? Why are you putting me through this?" and at that poor Watanuki's body gave out and he fell to his knees.

"I don't." Domeki said reaching down to pick him up. "Do you remember the first time we meet?

The time you threw salt on me? I went home and made a wish. But so far, I have been unsuccessful at making it happen. What do you think Yuko will make me pay for it?"

Watanuki really wasn't listening, he had only heard the words wish and Yuko.

"I wouldn't ask her for anything. You are so good with people, and school and sports you probably don't need her help. I always wanted to be normal like you, but not anymore." Watanuki said tiredly.

"Why not anymore? Do you want something else?"

"If I was normal," Watanuki said yawning. "I wouldn't be able to warp myself up in your aura." And with that he fell asleep, holding on to Domeki's shirt.

XoXoXoX

Domeki looked own at the small man in his arms stunned. He almost looked peaceful.

"Hn. Idiot." He said laying him back on his bed. But when he went to rise up he found himself held in place by Watanuki. The smaller man refused to let go of his shirt. So with a sigh he crawled into bed beside the dark haired young man. He thought back to all that he had felt since coming into this apartment. It really was pitiful, but everything in the house contained something in it. A small amount of happiness and love, that the people who owned it before had left in it.

His house had been missing that since his grandfather had died. His parents, now divorced had wanted him to leave the temple where he had grow-up and move in with one of them. He had refused. When he was little the only one who wanted him had been his grandfather. Damned if he was going to let his parents brag about him like they had anything to do with what he had become. They both just wanted to claim his grandfather's work. To say that they had raised him well. Watanuki's place didn't have any cold spots. All the windows and doors were surrounded by salt. He thought it must be how Watanuki kept the spirits out of his home. With a sigh he fell asleep holding tightly onto the smaller man. Hoping to keep Watanuki's loneliness at bay, even if it was just for the night.

XoXoXoX

Watanuki woke up feeling both warm and safe. Something he hadn't felt since his parents had died.

"About time you woke up. Will you let go of me now?" he opened his eyes and lifted his head. He was curled into Domeki, holding onto his shirt and he really didn't want to let go.

"No."

"No?"

"No. Go back to sleep."

"It's Sunday afternoon. Even if you don't need to eat, I do."

"Fine I'll see what I have in the fridge." With that both boys got up and headed to the kitchen, where Watanuki started cooking up a storm.

"What are you making?"

"An Italian dish. Spaghetti. I always cook it the day after but I was sick so . . . today will have to do."

"Whose chair was this?"

"My father's. He used to read me in it."

"Hn." There was that sound again. Setting Watanuki's teeth on edge.

"Why do you make that sound?"

"What are we playing 20 questions?"

"Sure. Why do you make that sound?"

"So I don't end up making my parents look well in front of their colleges."

"Why would that be a bad thing?"

"Nope. Sorry my question. What were you doing on Friday?"

"I went to visit my parent's graves, and some old friends."

"Why don't you want your parents to look good in front of their colleges?"

"Because, they wanted nothing to do with me when I was young. Why should they get to anything from me now? What piece of furniture are you trying to hang on to?"

"My dad's chair. Why are you really here?" no answer came from the living room. Watanuki went to see what was going on. "Domeki?"

"Ask something else."

"Did you really want me to let go this morning?" Watanuki watched the stoic boys face as he said it. He was quite for along time again. He seemed to turn the question over in his head.

"No."

"No?" Watanuki asked not really believing it.

"Not your question. Do you really hate me as much as you claim?"

Now it was Watanuki that fell into silence. What would happen if he said no? Would Domeki figure out that . . . well, that Watanuki respected him. _Lair._ He told himself. _You like him, as more then a friend. So answer the question._

"No."

"Then why do you say you do?"

"Not your question." Domeki got up and heading toward him.

"No, it's not. But it is really the only question that matters. WHY do you say so if it's not true?"

The taller man backed him up against the wall with a hand on either side of his head. Watanuki was having trouble keeping from answering. The warm safe feeling was creeping back in from close proximity of Domeki.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"The wish I made that day, the very day I met you, was to be able to keep you safe. Why do you say things that aren't true, Watanuki-kun?"

"I don't want you to hate me. I don't want to put you in danger. You get hurt when you're with me. And I know that happily ever after really is just a fairy tale. But if I didn't have some dream to hang onto . . . I'm afraid I will just fade away."

"For starters I don't mind getting hurt. You face bad things every day. I would like to help you stay alive to enjoy the life you were given. Next, happily ever after is whatever you make it. True that often it doesn't happen like it does in story books, but it can happen. Lastly, why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm sick in the head."

Domeki looked sad at this answer.

"There's nothing wrong with your head Watanuki."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"Because you are so naive, worried over something so small."

"Yea right well I have never met your parents. For all I know it might be a huge issue with them."

Domeki was still holding him pinned. At those words he smiled, leaning froward as he did so, stopping a breath way from Watanuki's lips. "What will? The fact that I'm going to date you?" and with that he closed the gap and claimed the shorter mans lips, plunging his tongue inside to stake his claim. It felt right to him to hold Watanuki, to kiss him, be with him. He was starting to worry when Watanuki timidly kissed him back. Running his tongue over his teeth and into his mouth. Domeki smiled against his lips and pulled back reluctantly.

"There now we are both sick in the head, and no more falling over Hamiwari-chan. Got it?" He growled.

"Hai." Watanuki whispered.

"Good, now, let's eat I'm starving and you need to go back to bed."

Much later, after dinner and some rather steamy kisses' Domeki finally got Watanuki back into bed. He fell asleep almost immediately, and yet again he was holding on to, Domeki's shirt.

Domeki smiled and closed his eyes, the way his grandfather had showed him to when he wanted to send a message to someone who had died.

_I did it grandfather. I made the boy mine, and I promise to never let him out of my sight._ _I will protect him like you said he would need, and I will love him so much that he will never need to feel lonely again._

Fin.

K there is slight OOC-ness but deal with it. LOL just kidding if you think they were horrible out of character please tell me why? It doesn't help to just say that they were.

K the Niwa's and Hikari-san come from DNAngel and Negi Springfield and Asuna Kusanagi comes from Negima!

Just incase you didn't know either of those animes. I don't own them either.

K R&R please. I like to know what I did wrong and right. For the next time I write. Thanks in advance to all those who will.

K, I really didn't mean to offend anyone but I figured if Watanuki had grow up with out a family he would most likly want a normal one. And would think of anything else as being wrong.

Ja ne,

Kat


	2. For My Birthday

For my birthday.

By: Ja ne, kat

Okay just because there was a lot of request for a sequel I decide to try one. It's not necessary to have read Why Do You but it helps for the little things. I'm sorry that it took so long to fix but I was out of ideas and thought I might as well fix it. That and I wrote some stories for Howl's moving castle. I loved that movie!

K so please forgive my laziness. I do have another one of these in the works but I just got a new job and I really don't like how it's going so I have no clue when it will be up.

XoXoXoX

Watanuki looked around the apartment that was still his home. Glad for once that the place beside him was empty, he got up and started his daily chores.

"Good morning Okaa-sama. Good morning Otou-sama. It's that time of the year again." Watanuki's face fell. "It's my birthday."

XoXoXoX

Domeki was listening to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Are you listening to me? I'm your mother! You could at least have enough respect to listen to me when I take time out of my day to call you!"

"Hn."

"Need I remind you who pays for the crumbing shack that you call a temple. If you want to be able to keep it you had better show up tonite. Oh, and dear, try to have more then a one syllable vocabulary."

"I have plans tonight that cannot be canceled."

"What could be more important then spending time with your parents?"

"I have a date tonight, and it's rather important."

"Then bring your date to the gala. Would that be too hard?"

For the first time since the phone had rang Domeki smiled.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to say that I forced a guest upon you."

"Yes. I'm sure. Now try to make mommy look good tonight okay? If you do, I'll let you out early."

"Oh. I will do my best to show your true colours."

"Hmm. Well, I will see you at eight. Your father will be there so try not to get him worked up."

"Hn." And without a good bye he hung up. "Great. Now they have managed to mess up my Koi's birthday. How am I going to explaining it to him?"

XoXoXoX

Watanuki walked into the classroom. It was after lunch and this was one of the few classes that he and Domeki shared. Domeki was nowhere to be seen and no one had heard from him all day, save the teachers. _Not that it bothers me that he hasn't wished me happy birthday yet._ He had been looking forward to it this year. To be able to spend his birthday with someone who cared about him for a change. It was a new concept. Yuko's present to him had been another day off. Himawari-can had given him a new umbrella and a gift-certificate to a paint store. He had a feeling Domeki had, had a hand in that one. Yet he had yet to see his Koi. Watanuki shrugged and got settled in his seat.

About half way through class Domeki came into the classroom. He walked over to the teacher handed her a note, and sat down in his seat. The teacher read it and went back to teaching her class.

XoXoXoX

"So . . . " Watanuki started, then stopped not sure it was something he should ask about. Domeki just looked at him, as he had been since walking in late.

"Do you have a tux, Kimihiro-kun?" Domeki asked, turning away from him.

Watanuki smiled. _Maybe we're going out for diner. Maybe we'll finally do something that couples do_.

"I have one. I'd have to repair it. It is kinda old."

"Never mind. I'll buy you a new one."

"Does this have anything to do with my birthday? Because if it does, I want you to know that I really don't want you to get me anything, certainly not something that sounds as expensive as your suggesting."

"I would love for this to have something to do with your birthday. I know that you are going to be hurt when I tell you what it is but I want you to know right now that I did try to get out of it. I swear that this wasn't what I had planned for your birthday."

"If it has nothing to do with my birthday then what do I need the tux for?" Watanuki asked trying his hardest not to let the hurt show.

"We're going to a gala."

XoXoXoX

"So why do you have to go again?" Watanuki asked for the tenth time since they had walked into the store to have a suit made for him.

"Because my mother is one of the artists that is on display. As my father wants to look politically correct at all times he'll be there to look like he shows support for his ex-wife."

"Why do you have to go?" the man doing the measuring looked up at him suddenly.

"Do you have no family boy? How would it look if everyone but their son showed up!"

"As a matter of fact, no I do not have any family. And who would care if he goes or not?"

The man opened his mouth to answer but Domeki beat him there

"I think that you have said quite enough. As it is, I will be speaking to the manager, do you really want to add to the list of complaints that I have to lodge?"

"No Domeki-sama."

Watanuki was measured in record time.

XoXoXoX

"Wow! I didn't know they could make suits that fast."

"Hn." Domeki said. Watanuki smirked used to the way Domeki was by now, after all they had been together 11 months.

"What time do we have to be there by?"

"8:00."

"How did it go when you told them you were dating a guy?"

Nothing. For a long time Domeki didn't answer. Slowly, as if afraid to see what was written there, Watanuki raised his face to the taller boys.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Still, no answer. "Dammit Shizuka-kun! How could you do that to them! More importantly how can you do this to me?"

"Do you think I want to? It either was that or leave you by yourself to celebrate your birthday alone. The last is not an option in my mind Kimihiro-kun. So don't even think about ducking out of it now. If I have to drag you to the party your going. And if they don't like who I bring then they shouldn't insist on my coming."

The walk to Watanuki's apartment seemed longer then it had in a long time. He had to call Negi-sama and tell him that he wasn't able to bring his boyfriend over for them to meet.

XoXoXoX

"Oh there's my baby boy. I'm so glad you could take the time from school to come. Oh, mayor, you remember my son Shizuka." With that the woman turned back to the boys, one look at Watanuki and her smile dimmed. She turned in all directions then looked at Watanuki again. "I'm sorry hon. I think you're in the wrong place. This is a, by invite only party." Her smile firmly back in place. Watanuki took the chance to take a look at her. She had black hair and brown eyes. A round oval face and a pixie like nose. She was shorter then he was, but you couldn't tell with the heels she had on. She kinda reminded him of a fox. A movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention. Domeki stepped up to shake the mayor's hand.

"Mister mayor how nice to see you again. I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Watanuki Kimihiro" With that Domeki reached around his mother and offered Watanuki his hand. "Kimihiro-kun this is Mayor Shitzen, a long time friend of the family." The mayor slowly smiled then offered his hand to the boy.

"Hello Watanuki-kun, may I call you that? Yes? So glad, please feel free to call me Takata-kun."

Watanuki looked back at Domeki's mother who was glaring daggers in her son's back, then back to the mayor.

"Good evening Takata-san. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance. This is quite a lovely party. I was very happy when Domeki-kun invited me to come with him for my birthday. It's been a long time since I have been in a room with this many people."

"Well then happy birthday. I hope that you enjoy tonight. I know that I am. Please come and see me before you leave."

"It would be my pleasure." Watanuki said with a smile.

After the Mayor had walked away. Watanuki found himself spun in place and turned to face a very angry mother. After looking him up and down she pushed him back at Domeki.

"I thought you said you had a date?" She said quietly.

"I didn't lie to you, mother. I do have a date tonight. You invited me to bring my date, did you not?"

"This is a boy!" she hissed.

"I'm well aware of that. It was your own fault to assume that I was dating a girl. Kimihiro-kun is my date. If that bothers you, we'll leave."

"Why you ungrateful . . . "

"Shizuka! How are you, son?"

"Fine father."

"How about calling me dad one of these years?"

"Not likely, but you can always hope."

"Now, what have you said to disturb you own poor mother so?"

The man standing in front of them had Domeki's eyes, blonde hair and stood taller then his son. The smile plastered on his face was so happy that you could tell it was fake. Watanuki didn't like him on sight. Not only because of the way he was talking to Domeki but he had one of those nasty smelling clouds surrounding him. It was one of the strongest that he'd ever seen. Watanuki concentrated very hard at just breathing in and out. He did not want to throw up in front of his Koi's parents.

"She made the wrong assumption and it made her upset. It's no fault of mine."

"Ah well, then where is that date that you mother told me you were bring? I bet she's cute. Have you lost her to the bathroom?"

"And again you assume wrong. Watanuki-kun is my date."

The smiled didn't just falter, it vanished. Gone. No one was looking out of those eyes. Watanuki gasped as the cloud grew larger and breathing became much more difficult.

"What did you just say?" The man said towering over Domeki. "This _boy_ is your date?" the man's voice was getting louder with every word. "No son of mine will be a gay! Don't you care what your parents look like!" he reached out and smacked Domeki. His Koi fell and hit the ground. As the man moved forward, Watanuki stepped in front.

"Don't move!" Watanuki shouted. "If you don't care how your son feels or aren't involved enough in his life to know whom he is dating then don't blame him for the scene YOU just caused." And with that Watanuki turned to check on Domeki.

"Shizuka? Are you all right?" the taller boy blinked at him a couple of times before nodding.

"Good, then please let's leave. As much as I love you I really don't want to be used as a weapon against your parents anymore. So, please? Please let's just go. That's what I want most for my birthday." Watanuki was surprised to see tears falling on Domeki's face.

"Hn. Fine whatever. Let's go."

With that they got up, only to have their path blocked by Domeki's father.

"Where do you think your going? If you walk out those doors, I will see to it that, that temple is torn to the ground." Watanuki doubled over. The cloud was getting to be to much for him. It was overcoming his senses. "And he's a weakling. Doubled over already and he isn't even hurt yet." With that he reached out and cuffed the smaller boy in the back of his head. And that was it. The cloud was now touching him and it was way too much. He didn't throw up, he passed out.

XoXoXoX

"Watanuki?"

Someone was calling him. Someone important . . . someone who had hurt him.

"Watanuki?"

It took him a couple of tries to find the name that matched that voice.

"Shi. . . Shizuka-kun?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Is your father gone?"

"Yes. You're back in your own apartment."

"Then I'll be fine."

"What happened?"

"Your father had a very oilly cloud. It was making me sick. Then he touched me and it crawled over my skin . . . it tried to find a way in. . . a. . . a way to stick to me. It was just too much for my senses."

Domeki just looked down at the shivering boy. His face was sweating with the memory, and in his eye's Domeki could still see the pain that he had caused him. It occurred to Domeki that he just may have to do something that he hated to do. He may have to apologize. He took one more look at Watanuki. No, this time he was in the wrong. He had to. He had ruined his Koi's birthday by using him against his parents. The happiness he'd felt watching his parents escorted out by police, didn't last when he found himself staring into those very hurt bluer-then-blue eyes. This was the person he was supposed to protect, and here he was causing him pain. Using him like the ghosts and other spirts did.

"Watanuki-kun?"

"Hai?"

"I. . . I'm sorry. Really I am. I had your birthday planned out differently in my mind. I was going to get some really nice food delivered, so you wouldn't have to cook on your birthday. I was going to even get candles and wine and make a general fool out of myself. But I was going to do it. Then I was going to seduce you into to bed. After a long night of hot sex I was going to give you your present. So, I'm sorry that we aren't naked under your covers right now and that your birthday was ruined by my petty desire to humiliate my parents." He stopped and drew in a deep breath. "But, I can still give you, your present so here happy birthday Watanuki."

Domeki held out his hand and a small wrapped package could be seen sitting in his palm. It was wrapped in deep blue paper and had a white ribbon on top. Watanuki took it out of his hand very carefully and just looked at it for a long time.

"Well? Are you going to open it?" Domeki asked, trying to look bored, but Watanuki could see the nervousness he was trying to hide.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's been so long since I've been giving a present that I wanted to enjoy just having it in my hand, and know that whatever is inside was picked out just for me. It's not something that I get to enjoy. I'll open it now."

Very carefully he unwrapped the gift. He made sure not to rip the paper. He was going to put it away in the drawer where he could take it out and remember this moment. Under the wrapping paper was a . . . Jewelers box. Startled he looked up at Domeki, who tired his best to smile at him. He turned back to the box and slowly open it. Inside was a thin silver chain, attached to it was a symbol that he'd never seen before. It was almost like a magic circle with each point of the star having its own jewel. The top of the star was a white diamond, clockwise after that was a deep green emerald, a blood red ruby, and a black jewel the likes of which he'd never seen before and a dark blue sapphire finished the points off all set in silver with engravings on it. It looked ancient

"Oh . . . Shizuka-kun. It's beautiful. Thank you so much. Wherever did you find such a thing?"

"It was my grandfather's. It's the only thing that I have to remember him by. My parents sold off anything else that they thought was worth money, but this he left for me in his will. They couldn't touch it. The black stone is the only new thing. That space has always been missing a stone. Yuko brought me the black one and put it in that space. She said that the necklace is very old and that it will help keep the ghosts away. It will make it so that you won't need me to do that for you any more."

Watanuki's head snapped up at that last bit. He could see the sentence that Domeki was afraid to say out loud written on his face._ You won't need ME anymore._ Watanuki smiled up at the older boy.

"It's lovely." He said again with a smile. "And when I put it on . . . I'm yours. Thank you for sharing your grandfather with me. . . Shizuka. I'll treasure you both always."

For a few minutes they just sat there staring at each other, then Domeki smiled.

"Can I still try to seduce you into bed?"

"How did you know I wanted that for my birthday?"

XoXoXoX

K. Like I said, these are both one-shots. Just tiny bits of the other one made it into this one. I hope you liked this one. I really wasn't going to make any more so I hope that it doesn't show and that it still works. Yes I know that Domeki is a bit OOC, but after dating Watanuki that long I figured that he'd be more open with him.

I wrote this with a friend of mine in mind. His parents made this same kinda fuss when they found out he was gay. The very same only they were at his parent's house. So I wrote this so he could read it and know I was thinking of him.

Happy anniversary M and I

(I don't want to pit their names they might get mad.)

Thanks to all who reviewed the last story.


End file.
